Trying Times 2
by twilightfan162009
Summary: This is my continuation of Stargirl888's story "Trying Times". A few months have past in Alice, Jasper, Renesmee, and Jenny's lives, and Jenny has a secret. Alice suspects, but doesn't know what it is. Will Alice find out, or will Jenny keep her secret.
1. Chapter 1

_**The story "Trying Times", is written by Stargirl888. This is my entry for the Trying Times adoption contest. Again Stargirl888, thank you soooo much for this wonderful opportunity. **_

_Trying Times Chapter 8_

_**APOV**_

_A FEW MONTHS LATER_

It has been a few months since the incident between Jenny, Jasper, and Renesmee, and so far it has been pretty quiet here. Nessie is improving in her habits and wrong doings, and she has never been better.

The thing is, I'm worried about my daughter, Jenny. I feel like she is hiding something from me and Jasper, but I don't know what. I mean don't get me wrong, she is being polite and makes sure she doesn't do anything wrong, but I feel like it is an act. I've talked to Jasper about my suspicions, but he doesn't believe their true. I'm beside myself.

Everyday after school, Jenny stays for the school play. The play is taking forever to be put together, since Jenny has been doing it for a couple of months now.

Lately, Jenny comes home later and later, and I'm afraid her grades are going to suffer.

Right now in fact, I'm sitting in the living room, waiting for Jenny to come home. It's past 9 pm, and I'm sure play practice doesn't last that long. The wait is making me more and more anxious, and half of my mind is screaming at me to get up and bring Jenny home myself. But, I don't get the chance to, when I hear the sound of gravel crunching under fast moving tires.

I shot off the sofa, and threw open the front door. There on the stoop, was my very late daughter.

"Where have you been young lady?" I asked, the anger clear as day across my face.

"You know I'm in the school play, Alice." Jenny said.

Even though we have told her several times we consider her our daughter, Jenny won't call us "Mom" or "Dad".

"Jenny, it is past 9 pm, and you still have your homework to do!" I reminded her.

"I'm sorry Alice, I guess I just lost track of time, it won't happen again." she promised.

"It better not happen again young lady, or you'll be across my lap before you can comprehend what is happening!" I warned her.

"Yes ma'am." she answered in reply, knowing that I meant exactly what I said.

"Good, now head straight for your room, and don't come out until every scrap of homework is finished." I ordered her.

She obliged, and went off to do her homework. I walked back into the living room, and just sat on the sofa, brewing everything in my head over and over again. A few minutes past by, and I heard footsteps descending the staircase. For the love of God, and my sanity, that better not be Jenny.

I look up, and coming down the stairs, is my wonderful husband, Jasper.

"Hey, is everything okay with you sweetheart?" he asked.

I smiled, "I'm fine, why?" I asked.

"I just could sense how angry and frustrated you were, and I wanted to make sure you were okay." he said.

"Oh, I was just frustrated about Jenny." I told him.

"Alice, I told you, she isn't going behind our backs." he assured me.

"I just feel deep inside me, she is doing something she shouldn't be doing." I said.

He didn't answer, but he wrapped his loving arm behind my back, and pulled me closer to him. We sat like that for a few minutes, just enjoying the moment. But, being me, I broke the silence.

"I swear, if that girl gives me a gray hair." I said.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about." he laughed.

I smiled, and burrowed deeper into him, loving every moment of it. But, even Jasper couldn't mask my suspicions of our daughter.

**JennyPOV**

They are to easy to deceive. I mean, for the past four months, I've been going to "play" practice. But, what they don't know, is what type of "playing" I'm doing. I'm not staying after school everyday for a stupid human play. The "playing" I do everyday, is seeing my vampire boyfriend.

Joss and his coven moved here exactly four and a half months ago. At first, we didn't bother them, and they didn't bother us. Well, that all ended, when I bumped into Joss during school.

We would talk whenever our families were not within hearing distance, and we found that we have so much in common. And that was that; me and Joss fell in love. I never thought I would ever find my mate, even after that little chat I had with Alice. But, now I had, and I couldn't be happier.

The snag in our love was with our families. Alice and Jasper were being extremely weary about the new additions to the town. Then, with Joss' coven, they just plain hated my family. Joss and I were the 21st century "Romeo and Juliet".

We started the "play" bit, after two weeks of knowing each other, and we have been doing it since.

Last night, when I came home late, Alice was ridiculously angry. It wasn't that big of a deal; I've been late before.

Right now, I was in the school library doing my homework. It was after school, but Joss was hunting with his coven tonight, so we couldn't hang out. Then, with the whole pretend play thing, I couldn't just come home; it would look suspicious.

At 5 pm, I got into my car, and headed home. I couldn't risk getting Alice more angry at me, and I was bored without Joss. So, when I pulled up to the house, everything seemed the same, yet a little quiet. I grabbed my stuff, and walked up to the porch. When I found my keys, I unlocked the door, and pushed it open. Then, I came face to face with a very pissed off Alice.

**APOV**

I had been having a pretty good day today. Me and Jasper spent the day basking in each other's love and company., and we even got a little hunting in. we had taken the day off from school, but when 3:30 pm came around, we headed back home to greet Renesmee and Jacob. Then, I would be waiting to see if Jenny's promise was fulfilled.

When Jasper and I got home, Jacob and Renesmee weren't the only things waiting for us. On the coffee table was five report cards from our high school.

When I looked through them, I found four good reports and one bad report. Just guess who had the bad report card. That's right, Jenny. I swear, that girl is going to be the death of me!

Jasper knew I was absolutely off my edge with anger at our daughter. So, he decided he would take Jacob and Renesmee to a movie. I appreciated that so much.

I stormed back and forth across the living room, trying to walk off the anger, but not succeeding at all. And when 5 pm came around and Jenny came home, I was ready to pounce.

Jenny came through the door and looked right into my face. I believe her face paled even more with seeing me so upset.

"You are in monumental trouble young lady!" I screeched at her.

She flinched, and when I grabbed her arm, she tried desperately to get away. But I had the better advantage, and brought her to the sofa in the living room.

"Alice, no!" she shouted.

But, I ignored her and pulled her over my lap. I started my rhythm of continuous swats on her backside, and she wailed in protest. After several smacks and her being a little quieter, I started my lecture.

"I come home from having a wonderful day with your father, to find a very in lighting report card on my table." I began.

"This play of yours has made you fail! All f's, do you hear me, ALL F's!!." I said.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please I'll bring my grades up. Just please stop." she cried.

"I'll stop, when I think you have been punished enough, Jenny." I said.

I ranted on and on in my lecture. Eventually, my hard, sharp swats, turned into comforting rubs. I pulled her up, and held her in my arms, letting her calm down.

"Shh, it's okay, it's over." I comforted her.

Jenny pulled away from me a little, and looked into my eyes. She sniffled, and opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm so sorry Alice, please forgive me." she pleaded.

"Oh honey, I forgave you minutes ago. I'm just worried about you." I told her.

"Thanks, Alice." she said.

"Your welcome, sweetheart."

I gave her a reassuring hug, then kissed the top of her head.

"Now, until further notice, you will be grounded. No play, just school, then home. Am I understood?" I asked.

"But Alice, the play, I can't just quit." she said, quite anxious.

"Yes you can, and you will." I told her.

She was about to protest, but thought better of it.

"Wise choice darling." I said, with a smile on my face.

"I love you." I told her.

"I love you too, Mom." Jenny said, and I couldn't help but smile.


	2. The Struggles of Being Grounded

**Okay, so even though redheadcutie14 won the adoption contest for Stargirl888's story, "Trying Times", Stargirl888 has given me permission to write and update my version. Again, if you are reading this Stargirl888, thank you so very, very much!! I love your story, and I love writing this one. So I hope you all enjoy this next chapter, I've been working on it a lot, and I just had to finish today! Love you all!! ****:) **

Trying Times 2 Chapter 2

**JennyPOV**

Being grounded is the most terrible thing to endure. I haven't been able to spend time with Joss at all. Alice has been watching me like a hawk, and I feel like I'm suffocating. Joss knows I'm grounded, and can't see him, but I wish there was some way to see him more. I miss him, and everyday at school, I see the longing for me as well, in his eyes. I'm being on my best behavior, so Alice might loosen up the punishment. So far, there has been no leeway.

Since I was busted on my decreasing grades, I've been racking my brain, thinking of ways to get to see Joss. Last night I figured out a terrific plan. I will tell Alice and Jasper that I have to make-up a Chemistry test after school. It would only guarantee me one visit, but right now I didn't care; I just had to see him.

Today at school, I got the chance to tell Joss my plan, and he loved it. We decided tomorrow afternoon, we would meet up in the woods behind the school, and go on a hunting date. Right now, I was on my way to tell Jasper and Alice about my "test". They weren't in the house, so I walked out onto the porch. There on the swing were my parents cuddling together. They looked up when I came out of the house, and I stopped in my tracks.

"I'm sorry. I'll come back later." I said, while turning to come back inside.

"No, it's okay honey. What is it?" Alice asked.

I turned back to face them. They looked so perfect together, and I wondered if Joss and I looked anything like that.

"I just wanted to tell you, that I need to stay after school to make a test up for Chemistry." I told them.

Alice was about to say something, but Jasper started to talk.

"That's fine, Jenny. What time do you except to get home?" he asked.

"Probably around 4:30 to 5 pm." I said,

"It's going to take you that long to make up a test?" Alice asked in disbelief.

"Well yeah. I certainly can't take it in 10 minutes, the teacher will get suspicious." I said.

Was I clever or what?!

"Smart thinking." Jasper praised.

"Thanks." I replied.

"Well, if you want to do good, you better start studying now." Alice told me.

"Sure, Alice." I told her, so she would get off my case.

I turned back around, and started back into the house.

"Oh, Jenny…" Alice called.

"Yeah?" I said, turning back to her for like, the millionth time.

"I'm really proud of you for trying to get your grades back up." Alice said with a dazzling smile.

"Thanks, Alice." I said.

She just smiled back at me, and snuggled into Jasper. I went back into the house, and into my room to study. I felt I could at least study the rest of the night. But, before I knew it, it was morning, and so I got ready for school.

I wanted to look good for my date this afternoon, so I was wearing this blue, baby doll dress, that made my body worthy to be praised. Then, I had blue and gold flats on, that pulled the look together. My hair was down, and had slight waves to it. I felt like today would be phenomenal.

When it was time to head off for school, I went down, and met up with my parents and cousin.

"How did the studying go, sweetheart?" Alice asked.

"Oh, it went good. I think I'll get top marks." I replied.

"Fantastic, honey. I'm sure you'll do just fine." she said.

"I know you will." Jasper said, as he came over and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Thanks Jasper." I said.

"No thanks necessary, sweetheart." he said.

We all headed to school. Alice, Jasper, and Renesmee went in one car, and me in another.

School was uneventful, boring, and long. The last ten minutes of school, I was practically jumping in my seat. Lucky, nobody in my family was in my class, because they would have gotten suspicious. I mean, who gets excited like this, to take a Chemistry test after school? Not normal people, that's for sure. I just couldn't believe that very soon, I would be in Joss' arms.

The damn bell finally rung, and I hurriedly gathered my stuff, and headed for my locker. After, I dropped off my books, I went over to the front doors, and peeked outside. Thank the Lord, they had already headed home, so now I could look for Joss. But, I didn't get the chance, when I heard somebody approaching. I was about to turn around, and see who it was, but two very familiar arms wrapped around my waist, and pulled me against them.

"You are a very naughty girl." Joss whispered seductively in my ear.

I turned around in his embrace, and smiled up at him.

"Oh, I know. I think I should be punished." I said, and he laughed happily back at me.

"I think I can arrange that." he said, as he let me go and walked us outside towards the woods.

When we entered the woods, we took each other's hands, and used our vampiric speed to get our hunting date in motion.

I got a couple of deer, while Joss got a few bears. He was totally showing off his brute strength, but I loved him even more because of that.

Right now, we were lying on the damp ground, looking up at the sky as the rain poured on us. We didn't care about being soaked to the skin, or anything else for that matter. All that mattered for us was each other, and putting all the love we felt towards each other in this moment. All of the emotions started building up more and more, and then I was wrapped in his arms, and we were kissing each other with a passion that could light a fire. I was having the time of my life , with the man I truly loved, and nothing else mattered. As Joss slipped off my dress, and pressed butterfly kisses all over my body, I knew I was where I was supposed to be.

**Hoped you enjoyed it, and I'll start my next chapter real soon! Please review, because I want to know how everybody feels about it, and it also keeps me updating. Also, please check my other story, "Separation Anxiety", out!! Have a Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays. **

**Love,**

**twilightfan162009 :)  
**


End file.
